Clutch Powers
Professor Clutch Powers is a famous adventurer. He presumably is the one who created the Blade Cup after presumably finding and retrieving the Fangblade from the Desert Pyramid. He also helped the ninja enter the Ancient Pyramid and release the Pyro Vipers. Biography The Royal Blacksmiths It was mentioned by Cole that he was the one who found the Constrictai Fangblade and made it into the Blade Cup. Questing for Quests He discovered the Ancient Pyramid In the Desert of Doom and was interviewed by Gayle Gossip who asked him about what was in the pyramid and he replied stating that he is not going in side because there are boobytraps only a ninja could survive. Bobbytraps and How to Survive Them. The ninja came to him and asked him to help them enter the pyramid and he refused. At that moment, he got a call from the leader of the explorers club saying that his membership had expired because he had not explored in over ten years. Clutch then desided to help the ninja enter the pyramid, Accordingly he gave Jay a copy of his book. He helped the ninja get pass a simple suspension bridge. He then told the ninja not to touch a cobweb because it was a trick wire, However Jay hit it causing Clutch and the ninja to fall down a hill into a room full of spikes. Kai used his fire to destroy several spikes allowing them all to survive. Cole then used his super strength to let them get through a closing door and into the tomb of Aspheera. They found a wall with puzzle of the Snake Sorceress and Jay finished the puzzle releasing her. While the ninja fought Aspheera, Clutch powers escaped and wen't to the side of the Pyramid where he was confronted by Aspheera, Who he taunted with a ancient amulet of protection. The Snake Sorceress used magic to cause the Pyramid to erupt. Clutch then jumped off the ledge of the pyramid and slid down the side. He was then launched toward Ninjago City on a rock. The News Never Sleeps Clutch landed in Ninjago City and was found by Lil' Nelson and Antonia who asked him what happened and he told them the ninja were in trouble. Knowing this Lil' Nelson and Antonia wen't to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and warned Wu. Appearances *40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *100. "Questing for Quests" *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *104. "The News Never Sleeps" Trivia *He was an adventurer in ''LEGO: The Adventures Of Clutch Powers. His mention in the series is a reference to that movie, though the movie is not canon to Ninjago. *His incarnations are very different. *He was mentioned by Cole in the episode "The Royal Blacksmiths." *His name is pun on "clutch power." *Despite predating Ninjago, 40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set is the first time that Clutch has ever appeared as a minifigure. *He makes his first on-screen appearance in Questing for Quests. *He wears an eyepatch despite not needing it, and would often switch it from left to right. Gallery Clutch.jpg|Clutch in LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers Clutch Powers.jpg|Clutch in a car 2019ClutchPowers.png 2.jpg ClutchPowers(2)2019.jpg 4.jpg OlderPowers.jpeg clutch powers.png|Clutch Powers drinking in the Desert of Doom. IMG_20190609_042742.jpg|Clutch Powers being hospitalized. IMG_20190609_042448.jpg|Clutch near his competitor's skeleton. IMG_20190609_043109.jpg|Clutch with his flashlights. pl:Miś Mocny Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2012 characters Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Males Category:Crossover characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu